NYPD Blue
NYPD Blue is an Emmy Award-winning hour long-running American television police drama set in New York City. It was created by Steven Bochco and David Milch and inspired by Milch's relationship with Bill Clark, a former member of the New York City Police Department who eventually became one of the show's producers. Its episodes were broadcast on the ABC network from its debut on September 21, 1993 to March 1, 2005. It shares several cast and crew members with The Wire. Shared cast members *Cyrus Farmer plays Ray Harvey in the NYPD Blue season 4 episode "Tom and Geri" and later had a recurring role as Craig Woodruff in seasons 11 and 12 of NYPD Blue and plays baby bumpin’ Devar Manigault in season 4 of The Wire. *Paul Ben-Victor has a recurring role as Steve Richards in seasons 2, 3 and 5 of NYPD Blue and stars as crime boss Spiros Vondas in The Wire. He also appeared in Brooklyn South, reprising the Steve Richards character. *Susan Rome plays Karen in the season 1 NYPD Blue episode "From Hare to Eternity" and has a recurring role as Assistant State's Attorney Ilene Nathan in The Wire. *Tom Mardirosian plays in Mr. Kasinzakas the NYPD Blue episode "Torah! Torah! Torah!" and FBI agent Kristos Koutris in The Wire. *Bruce Kirkpatrick plays the first officer in the NYPD Blue episode "Aging Bull" and veteran crime reporter Roger Twigg in The Wire. *Wood Harris plays Hector in the NYPD Blue episode "Moby Gregg" and drug kingpin Avon Barksdale in The Wire. *Curtis L. McLarin plays Arthur in the NYPD Blue episode "Moby Gregg" and a florist in The Wire episode "Transitions". *Michael Potts plays Mel in the NYPD Blue episode "Yes, We Have NO Cannolis" and feared hit-man Brother Mouzone in The Wire. *John Doman plays Frank DiNovi in the NYPD Blue episode "Don’t Meth with Me" and caustic police commander William Rawls in The Wire. *Fredro Starr plays Leon in the NYPD Blue episode "Speak For Yourself Bruce Clayton" and Terrell "Charles" Cooper in the NYPD Blue episode "Death by Cycle" and has a recurring role as criminal enforcer Marquis "Bird" Hilton in seasons 1 and 2 of The Wire. *Erik Todd Dellums plays Inez/Harold Carmichael in the NYPD Blue episode "A Hole in Juan" and Medical Examiner Randall Frazier in The Wire. *Hassan Johnson plays Lenny Shelton in the NYPD Blue episode "Waking Up Is Hard to Do" and criminal enforcer Wee-Bey Brice in The Wire. *Neko Parham plays Damon Harvey in the NYPD Blue episode "In the Wind" and State Police Undercover Troy Wiggins in The Wire episode "The Cost". *Domenick Lombardozzi plays Max Legazi in the NYPD Blue episode "Johnny Got his Gold" and disgraced detective Thomas "Herc" Hauk in The Wire. *Robert Wisdom plays Eric Green in the NYPD Blue episode "Safari So Good" and Howard Colvin in The Wire. *Isiah Whitlock, Jr. plays Anton Emery in the NYPD Blue episode "Death by Cycle" and corrupt senator Clay Davis in The Wire. *Dion Graham plays Troy Miner in the NYPD Blue episode "Shear Stupidity" and State’s Attorney Rupert Bond in The Wire. *Deirdre Lovejoy plays Michelle Foster in the NYPD Blue episode "Chatty Chatty Bang Bang" and Assistant State’s Attorney Rhonda Pearlman in The Wire. *Jarvis W. George plays Derek Emery in the NYPD Blue episode "In Goddess We Trussed" and drug dealer Ronnie Mo in the first season of The Wire. Shared crew members *David Mills worked on seasons 3 to 5 of NYPD Blue as a writer and co-producer and joined the writing staff of The Wire in the fourth season. *Clark Johnson has directed for both series. *Elodie Keene has directed for both series.